Lost And Found
by Jessy
Summary: Was wäre wenn Buffy nicht wieder gekommen wäre?


LOST AND FOUND  
  
Autor: Vampy (jessy)  
  
E-Mail Adresse: jessilieb@web.de  
  
Titel: Lost And Found  
  
Altersfreigabe: PG  
  
Teil: 1/?  
  
Spoiler: ‚Spiel mit dem Feuer' (2.22) und ‚Anne' (3.01)  
  
Inhalt: Was wäre wenn Buffy nicht nach Sunnydale zurück gekommen wäre?  
  
Hauptcharakter(e)/Paar(e): Buffy/Angel  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Buffy the Vampire Slayer". They were created by Joss Whedon and belong to him, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television, Kuzui Enterprises, 20th Century Fox Television and the WB Television Network.  
  
Kommentar: Kendra ist hier noch nicht in der 2.Staffel aufgetaucht und Angel war keine Jahrhunderte in der Hölle, nur ein paar Jahre (wer hätte ihn wieder aufpäppeln sollen wenn Buffy nicht da ist??? Ich widme die Story mal den Leuten vom Board die mich immer animieren weiter zu schreiben.  
  
Buffy lief gerade durch das Kaffee als ihr wieder jemand auf den Po klopfte. Sie blieb kurz stehen um sich wieder zu sammeln und sich unter Kontrolle zukriegen, sie schluckte und schloss ihre Augen aber mit viel Selbstbeherrschung lief sie dann ohne Kommentar weiter. Plötzlich war krach hinter ihr zu hören. "Fass nie wieder meine Tochter an oder du wirst es bereuen." Buffy drehte sich geschockt um wo ihr Vater stand und dem Mann gefährlich drohte der sie vor wenigen Sekunden nur begrapscht hatte, und lies als Reaktion das Tablett fallen. Mit offenem Mund und großen Augen schaute sie erstarrt zu. Innerhalb ihr war eine Tiefsitzende Angst, man hatte sie gefunden, sie wurde mit ihrer Vergangenheit konfrontiert, sie wollte nicht zurück, sie hatte angst. "Dad!" Sagte Buffy leise als sie wieder zu sich kam, sie lies ihren Blick leicht nach unten aber bewegte sich nicht. Sofort reagierte ihr Vater, er ließ den Mann los und steuerte auf seine Tochter zu, die nur ein Paar Schritte von ihm entfernt stand. Ohne zu zögern schloss er sie fest in seine Arme. "Oh Gott Buffy... ich bin so froh das ich dich gefunden hab...  
  
es wird alles wieder in Ordnung." Beruhigend strich er ihr über den Rücken. Buffy wusste im ersten Moment überhaupt nicht wie sie reagieren sollte. Sollte sie froh sein das ihr Vater sie gefunden hatte und sich einfach nur freute oder sich einfach los reißen und weg rennen? Sie schien sich erst eine Ewigkeit später zu entscheiden... sie wickelte ihre Arme um ihren Vater und ließ ihre Tränen laufen... sie unterdrückte den Schmerz nicht mehr... sie ließ ihn gehen. "Dad" Mehr sagte sie nicht.  
  
Er löste sich leicht von ihr und nahm ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände. "Ssshhh es wird alles wieder gut... es tut mir leid das ich dich alleine gelassen hab. Bitte komm mit nach Hause. Wir sind fast Krank vor Sorgen um dich geworden."  
  
Sofort stieg die Panik wieder innerhalb ihr... "Ich kann nicht... ich kann nicht zurück nach Sunnydale." Er nahm sie wieder in den Arm. "Keine Sorge du musst nicht... nie wieder."  
  
Joyes legte das Telefon zurück auf die Station. Sie bewegte sich nicht... sie starrte einfach nur die Mauer an. Buffy war wieder da... und ihr ging es gut... sie war so erleichtert... sie musste sofort zu ihr. Sie drehte sich um und lief schon schnell zur Tür als es klingelte. Sie öffnete die Tür und vor ihr stand Rupert Giles. "Hallo Mr Giles. Es war wieder nicht sie oder?" Er schüttelte nur resigniert den Kopf. Joyes wusste nicht warum sie es ihm nicht erzählte... warum sie dem armen Mann vor ihr nicht eine schwere Last von der Schulter nehmen konnte... "Es tut mir leid Mrs. Summers." Sie schaute ihn einen Moment an. "Es ist nicht ihre Schult, oder nicht nur, ich habe es mitzuverantworten... aber es tut mir leid ich muss jetzt auch los. Ich habe wegen der Galerie einen wichtigen Termin und werde ein paar Tage weg fahren." Sie wunderte sich selbst wie gut die Lüge über ihre Lippen kam. "Ja natürlich, wie kann ich sie erreichen?" Der Mann vor ihr wirkte so viel älter als noch vor einem Jahr... "Über mein Handy. Ich muss jetzt wirklich los. Auf Wiedersehen Mr. Giles." Damit nahm sie ihre Autoschlüssel und ihre Jacke und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort das Haus. Sie steuerte direkt auf LA zu....  
  
"Dad was ist wenn sie mich gar nicht mehr als Tochter annimmt... sie hat immerhin gesagt sie will mich nie wieder in ihrem Haus." Buffy lief ungeduldig in dem Wohnzimmer von ihrem ehemaligen Haus hin und her. "Keine Sorge Kleines... sie liebt dich und jetzt setz dich hin und iss was. Du hast ja richtig abgenommen." Buffy setzte sich mit einem Seufzer in den Sessel. Vorsichtig schaute sie auf den Teller vor ihr. Es war etwas vom Chinesen um der Ecke. Früher war es ihr absolutes Lieblingsrestaurant. Fast jeden Tag ist sie damals mit ihren Freunden da hin gegangen. Einerseits weil das Essen dort super schmeckte aber auch weil ihre beste Freundin damals, Becky voll auf den Sohn des Ladenbesitzers scharf war. Als ihr das durch den Kopf ging musste sie gleich an zwei schmerzhafte Sachen denken. Einmal wie ihre "Freunde" sie damals im Stich ließen und zum Thema Jungs musste sie gleich an Angel denken. Sie musste stark gegen die Tränen die drohten zu fließen ankämpfen. Sie träumte immer noch von ihm. Manchmal waren es Albträume, manchmal waren es heiße Träume wo sie mit Sehnsucht nach ihm aufwachte und manchmal waren es friedliche Träume wo sie sich einfach nur in den Armen hielten. Sie vermisste ihn so bitterlich... aber er war tot, durch ihre Hand und würde niemals wieder kommen.  
  
Sie und ihr Vater hatten fast 2 Tage durch geredet. Er hatte ihr versprochen das er sie nie wieder im Stich lassen würde und das er sich auch um einen Schulplatz für sie kümmern würde. Sie hatten nur geredet... und ihr Vater schien sie zu verstehen und sie voll zu unterstützen... der Mann ihr Gegenüber hatte sich total verändert. Und sie war froh das er sie gefunden hatte... schließlich wollte sie nicht für den Rest ihres Lebens als Kellnerin arbeiten. Plötzlich klingelte es und Buffy sprang panisch auf. Sie wusste wer da auf der anderen Seite der Tür stand und sie wusste nicht ob sie die kommende Situation handhaben konnte. Es schien wie eine Ewigkeit wie die Beiden in Richtung Tür starten. Da Buffy keine Anstalten machte zur Tür zu gehen ging Hank langsam auf sie zu, legte kurz einen Arm auf ihre Schulter und rieb es wieder. "Keine Sorge, deine Mutter liebt dich." Damit ging er langsam in Richtung Tür und öffnete es.  
  
Buffy schaute in Richtung Boden und fand auf einmal das Muster vom Teppich sehr interessant. Nervös wackelte sie mit ihren Beinen hin und her und kratzte sich mit einer Hand leicht am Hals. Sie hörte die Stimme von ihrer Mutter... sie klang leicht aufgeregt... oder doch eher sauer? Langsam schaute sie hoch... zuerst sah sie nur den Rücken ihres Vaters und dann ihre Mutter... sie lief schnell auf sie zu und kurz vor ihr blieb sie stehen und schaute Buffy komisch an. Sie versuchte den Ausdruck von ihrer Mutter zu lesen. War sie sauer? Erleichtert? Hatte sie Angst? Oder machte sie sich Sorgen? Aber zwei Emotionen konnte sie auf dem Gesicht ihrer Mutter mit Sicherheit lesen. Einmal war es eine unausgesprochene Entschuldigung und dann die Liebe die sie für ihre Tochter hatte. Stumm blieben sie so stehen und schauten sich unsicher an.  
  
"Buffy es tut mir so leid... ich hab mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht!"  
  
"Mum ich weiß einfach nicht wie ich reagieren soll... Ich... es tut mir auch leid." Vorsichtig nahmen sich Mutter und Tochter in die Arme. Sie wussten das viele Sachen zwischen ihnen standen und das es wahrscheinlich nie wieder so sein würde wie früher aber sie konnten sich bemühen und vielleicht neu anfangen....  
  
In Ruhe saßen Willow, Ox, Xander, Cordelia und Giles in der Bibliothek. Es herrschte stillschweigen. Giles hatte einen Anruf vom Rat bekommen. Der Rat hatte erklärt das Buffy Summers jetzt Offiziell als tot galt und das die Akte geschlossen wird. Giles war ganz aufgebracht und fragte nach der Begründung. Darauf erklärte ihm der Rat das eine neue Jägerin auf dem Weg nach Sunnydale war und Giles ihr Wächter wäre. Damit legten sie auf...  
  
Giles hatte allen von dem Telefonat erzählt und es hatte keiner bis jetzt seine Meinung geäußert. "Das heißt dann wohl Buffy ist tot?" Fragte Cordelia frei heraus. "Wie kommst du darauf so etwas zu behaupten?" Fragte Willow wütend. "Na ist es nicht so? Wenn eine Jägerin stirbt wird eine neue gerufen? Und da es von Buffy seid etwa 3 Monaten kein Lebenszeichen gab, ist das mein Urteil." Sie sah die gequälten Ausdrücke auf den Gesichtern ihrer Freunde. "Es... es tut mir leid." Damit stand sie auf und verließ langsam die Bibliothek.  
  
Etwa eine Woche später:  
  
Willow, Xander, Oz und Cordelia saßen frustriert an einem Tisch im hinteren Teil vom 'Bronze'. Sie hatten das Thema Buffy vermieden. Obwohl jeder oft über sie nach dachte. Keiner wollte daran glauben das sie wirklich tot war. Sie würden nie ihren Tot akzeptieren bevor man ihren Körper finden würde. Joyes Summers hatte ihnen mitgeteilt das sie umziehen würde, sie würde es in dieser Höllenstadt nicht länger aushalten. Man sollte sie sofort informieren wenn Buffy hier auftauchen würde. 'Was dachte diese Frau eigentlich wer sie war? Wenn Buffy wirklich zurück kommen würde und ein leeres Haus vorfinden würde... dann würde sie vielleicht sofort wieder verschwinden!' Willow war wütend auf Buffys Mutter, erst hatte sie ihre Tochter aus dem Haus geschmissen und jetzt verschwand sie einfach. Die 4 Freunde saßen fast den ganzen Abend in völliger Ruhe da. Nicht einmal Xander machte einen Witz. Und Giles? Er trainierte mit seiner neuen Jägerin. 'Ob Giles diese Kendra nicht viel lieber als Buffy hat? Dieses Mädchen hatte immer Respekt vor ihm... machte was er sagte... wiedersprach nicht.' Aber den Gedanken schob Willow schnell wieder zur Seite. Giles liebte Buffy wie seine eigene Tochter und sie sah den Schmerz... der Wächter kam nicht zur Ruhe... er wartete auf eine geliebte Tochter die vielleicht niemals wieder kommen würde....  
  
  
  
Im staatlich Wohnhaus, etwas außerhalb der Stadt herrschte toten Stille. Auf den Möbeln bildete sich langsam eine Staubschicht. Es schien als wenn seid Monaten keiner mehr in dem Haus war... und es war auch so... außer der Wächter oder die ehemaligen Freunde der Jägerin kamen ab und zu her um zu trauern... einige redeten sogar mit dem Haus... in der Hoffnung wenn Buffy wirklich tot wäre ihr Geist sie vielleicht hören könnte und wusste wie doll man sie vermisste und liebte. Aber heute Abend war es anders... der Raum war nur so von Energie geladen. Bestimmte Wesen konnten es riechen das etwas bevor stand... das die Mächte in den Verlauf der Weltgeschichte eingreifen würden. Zwei mächtige Krieger sind von ihrem Weg ab gekommen...und das Gleichgewicht zwischen gut und böse musste wieder hergestellt werden. Und heute Abend würde es beginnen...  
  
Ein heller Lichtball erschien plötzlich in der Luft vom Staatlichen Wohnhaus. Nach einer Weile fiel irgendwas aus dem Licht und schlug mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf den Boden auf. Aber es war nicht irgendwas, es war ein Körper, ein männlicher nackter Körper der jetzt keuchend auf dem Boden lag...  
  
Angel realisierte gar nicht was geschehen war... er hatte seine Augen noch geschlossen... wo waren die angsterfüllten Schreie die er die letzten Jahre immer und immer wieder hörte? Wo war diese Hitze und das Feuer? Er spürte es nicht mehr. Vorsichtig und zögernd öffnete er seine Augen. Es war dunkel und ruhig. Er lag auf einem Steinboden und die Gegend kannte er... es war für eine Weile seine Bleibe gewesen... oder besser die von Angelus... direkt vor ihm stand die Statur mit der er das Tor zur Höllendimension geöffnet hatte. Im verlauf der Zeit hatte er langsam sein Gedächtnis wieder erlangt und die Erinnerungen waren manchmal noch viel schlimmer als die körperlichen Qualen die er in der Hölle erfahren hatte. Was hatte er getan? Er hatte Jenny getötet. Buffys Freunde verletzt und gequält. Er hatte wieder Menschen zu seinem Vergnügen getötet... und er hatte Buffy verletzt... die einzigste Person die er je liebte...  
  
Aber warum war er hier? Und welches Jahr war es jetzt? Er musste unbedingt genaueres Wissen... er setzte sich auf... aber seine schmerzenden Knochen machten ihn ein Strich durch die Rechnung.... vorsichtig legte er sich wieder hin... er wollte nur ein bisschen liegen bleiben... bis diese Schmerzen weg gingen.  
  
Los Angeles:  
  
"Dad? Muss ich da wirklich rein?" Buffy schaute ihren Vater bittend an. "Ja Schätzchen, du musst wieder zur Schule, und es war schon ziemlich schwer dich überhaupt auf einer guten Schule in LA unterzubringen, also mach bitte keine Dummheiten." Hank legte seiner Tochter eine Hand auf die Schulter. Und rieb es aufmunternd.  
  
"Ok Dad, bis heute Nachmittag." Sie küsste ihren Vater auf die Wange, atmete noch einmal tief durch und ging dann in Richtung Schuleingang.  
  
Sie musste wieder anfangen zu leben... auch wenn es schwierig wäre... sie wusste das sie die Vergangenheit nicht ändern konnte und auch das sie damit noch nicht richtig umgehen konnte aber sie wusste auch das sie leben musste... und es würde jetzt anfangen...  
  
2 Monate später:  
  
Die Scoobys hatten alle Hoffnung aufgegeben das Buffy je wieder auftauchen würde. Angel hatte das nur bestätigt. Nach dem er wieder in Sunnydale war und Buffy nicht gefunden hatte war er zu Willow gegangen. Sie hatte erst angst gehabt das er Angelus war und auch nicht sein ewigen Plädieren geglaubt bis er sie eines Nachts vor 3 Vampiren gerettet hatte. Sie hatte ihm erklärt das sie Buffy nicht mehr gesehen hatten seid das mit Angelus war. Giles hatte sie überall gesucht aber mittlerweile hatte er es aufgegeben. Außerdem musste er sich jetzt um die neue Jägerin kümmern. Willow hatte versucht sich mal mit ihr zu unterhalten aber die Jägerin schien nicht besonders interessiert zu sein. Angel konnte es nicht glauben... sollte Buffy wirklich tot sein? Das kann doch nicht sein... sie lebte doch noch als er durch das Tor der Hölle gezogen wurde. Wieso sollte sie plötzlich tot sein... außer sie hätte... aber daran wollte er gar nicht denken.  
  
Buffy lief mit ihren neuen Freunden durch LA. Zuerst fand sie es schwierig sich wieder an einer neuen High School zurecht zufinden. Aber nach einer weile lernte sie Denise, Katherine, John, David und Mike kennen. Sie waren alle beliebt an der Schule obwohl die Fünf überhaupt nicht oberflächlich waren. Sie waren nur sie selbst und hatten ein starkes Selbstbewusstsein. Mike und Katherine waren Zwillinge obwohl man es wirklich nicht erkannte. Denise wollte sich einen Bauchnabelpiercing stechen lassen aber hatte Bammel davor. Deswegen standen sie jetzt schon 10 Minuten vor dem Laden. „Denise komm schon bring es hinter dir sonst stehen wir nächste Woche wieder hier." Johl saß etwas genervt auf der Treppe zum Laden. „Ich hab nur schiss... will sich nicht noch jemand eins stechen lassen? Buffy komm schon, bei deiner Figur würde es dir bestimmt stehen." Buffy ging einen Schritt zurück und fuchtelte mit ihren Armen wild. „Oh nein. Es sieht zwar ganz gut aus aber ich bin zur Zeit auch total blank." Denise legte einen Arm um Buffy. „Ach komm schon... ich kenn Jack, den Stecher er macht es uns umsonnst und den Stecker spendier ich dir sogar." Denise schaute Buffy mit ihren besten Hundeblick an. „Bitte Buffy erlöse uns. Komm wenn du es machst dann lad ich dich auch am Donnerstag in ein Restaurant ein." David schaute sie mit einen Grinsen an. „Du willst doch nur mit ihr aus gehen. Buffy es ist dein Ding. Du musst es nicht... ich hab mich letzte Woche auch nicht überreden lassen... weißte ja." Kathrin grinste und klopfte ihr aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „Ok ich mach's... früher wollte ich es schon mal da haben es mir meine Eltern verboten... jetzt werden sie auch ausrasten aber na schön." Nach 5 Minuten gingen dann die beiden Mädchen in den Laden....  
  
Wieder 2 Wochen später....  
  
Giles und die Anderen ließen Angel langsam wieder in ihre Runde. Obwohl es schwer war zu vergessen bemühten sich alle daran zu denken das es nicht Angel war und er nichts dafür konnte. Angel merkte das sich alle nicht so wohl in seiner Gegenwart fühlten deswegen beschloss er Sunnydale für eine Weile zu verlassen. Er hatte gehört das in LA die Dämonenbevölkerung drastisch gestiegen war aber keiner konnte sich erklären warum. Er hatte schon eine Bleibe in LA gekauft und er wollte so schnell wie möglich erst mal weg vom Höllenschlund. Willow, Oz, Cordelia und Xander wollten mitkommen und ihm beim Einrichten helfen. Und ganz nebenbei wollten sie gleich die Bars in der Stadt checken. Angel war es ganz recht das sie mitkommen wollten aber er hoffte bloß das sie nicht von ihm erwarteten das er mitkommen würde...  
  
Buffy war einigermaßen mit ihrem Leben zufrieden... sie hatte ein paar gute Freunde, wurde in der Schule akzeptiert von sowohl Schüler als auch Lehrer, ihre Noten waren gut und mit ihren Eltern verstand sie sich auch super. Sie hatte sich die Haare wieder etwas kürzer geschnitten und sie leicht gefärbt. Sie hatte nicht nur ihre Frisur etwas verändert aber auch ihre Klamotten. Viele ihrer Sachen waren jetzt ausgefallener dadurch das sie fast jeden Abend wieder in einem Club war und es lag auch daran das Kathrin und Denis sie meistens in andere Läden schleppten. Ab und zu staubte sie sogar noch ein paar Vampire ab. Aber natürlich nur wenn sie alleine nach Hause ging... vielleicht mit einem kleinen Umweg durch den Park... wo ihr dann zufällig welche begegneten. Aber immer in diesen Momenten wo sie Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte wurde ihr bewusst das sie immer noch trauerte. Das sie Giles, Willow und Xander vermisste... sogar Oz und Cordelia aber vor allem Angel.  
  
Angel und die vier Jugendlichen saßen in einem Club an einem Tisch. Sie konnten Angel dazu überreden mitzukommen da es in nächster Zeit doch das letzte Mal wäre. Angel schaute sich in dem Club um... die Disco war auf jedenfalls besser als das Bronze. Hier wurde nicht jeder rein gelassen und es schien auch kein Vampir da zu sein. Eine Gruppe Jugendlicher fiel ihm ins Auge. Sie waren ziemlich weit weg und durch die Lichter konnte er sie nicht genau erkennen. Sie wirkten irgendwie anders. Er konnte sich nicht erklären was an ihnen so besonderes war... er spürte es nur... noch ein Mädchen kam auf die Gruppe zu... sie hatte Ähnlichkeiten mit Buffy. Willow rüttelte leicht an Angels Arm und drückte ihm was zu trinken in die Hand. Als er sich wieder umdrehte war das Mädchen gegangen... er verfluchte sich innerlich nicht genauer hin gesehen zu haben... aber es war auch verrückt... Monate lang hatten sie Buffy gesucht warum sollte sie ihm zufällig in einem Club in LA begegnen?  
  
Buffy war mit Katherine, Denise, David, John und Mike und einigen anderen aus ihrer Schule in einem Club gleich in der nähe von ihrer Schule. Sie trug eine Hüfthose aus dunkelblauem Jeansstoff, hohe Stiefel und ein rotes bauchfreies Top. Ihre Haare hatte sie hochtropiert. John, David und Kathrin waren schon etwas angetrunken und Buffy und die Anderen versuchten ihnen krampfhaft auszureden mehr zu trinken. Langsam zogen sie die Anderen in den Keller wo andere Musik spielte und es vor allem keine Bar gab. David zog gleich Buffy an ihrer Hand in Richtung Tanzfläche. Zusammen tanzten sie zu einem Song von einer Live Band. Da die Musik nicht in Richtung Kuschelpop ging tanzten sie nicht eng zusammen. Was Buffy ganz lieb war. Sie und David hatten sich zwar schon ab und zu geküsst aber Buffy hatte ihm erklärt das sie zur Zeit keine Beziehung wollte und das er ihr Zeit lassen sollte. Er hatte es akzeptiert und solange waren sie nur Freunde. Buffy wusste das sie die Vergangenheit hinter sich lassen musste und langsam wollte sie auch nicht mehr alleine sein. Ihre Hände hoben sich über ihren Kopf und sie berührten gelegentlich die von David. Sie lächelten sich an und rückten etwas weiter zusammen. David nahm seine Hände runter und legte sie auf Buffys Hüften.  
  
Nachdem das Lied zu ende war lehnte sich David zu Buffy und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr. „Lass uns hoch gehen und was zu trinken holen." Buffy engte ihre Augen ein. „Du bist schon angetrunken... trink lieber nichts mehr." Darauf musste David grinsen. „Machst du dir Sorgen um mich? Ich trink auch was alkoholfreies. Jetzt komm." Wieder zog David Buffy durch die tanzende Menge wieder in die Etage wo die Bar war.  
  
Angel saß alleine am Tisch... die andern waren auf der Tanzfläche. Ihm war es ganz recht mal alleine zu sein... so konnte er brüten. Er hatte sich aber auch zu früh gefreut. Nach wenigen Momenten kam eine leicht bekleidete Brünette zu ihm und fing an ihn zu nerven. „Na Süßer was machst du den hier so alleine? Hast du nicht bock mit mir zu tanzen?" Er sagte immer wieder nein danke aber sie schien nicht auf geben zu wollen. Sie drückte sich immer gegen ihn und er versuchte verzweifelt von ihr fern zu bleiben. Er war so beschäftigt das aufdringliche Mädchen von sich los zu werden das er nicht merkte wie eine bekannte Person ahnungslos in seine Richtung lief. Buffy bestellte zwei alkoholfreie Cocktails als David verzweifelt versuchte von seinem Bruder die Ex Freundin wieder zur Vernunft zu kriegen. Buffy achtete nicht drauf um welchen Hals sich Lisa schon wieder geworfen hatte. Sie hatte so ein Durst da war ihr im Moment alles egal. „Lisa... du bist total besoffen... lass doch den armen Mann in Ruhe. Sollen wir dich nach Hause bringen?" David nahm Lisa von Angel weg, die sich wiederum sofort in seine Arme warf. „Es tut mir leid... sie macht gerade eine schwere Zeit durch." Plötzlich ließ Lisa los und rannte auf Buffy zu. Und umarmte sie sofort. Die beiden schauten ihr hinterher als sie zu Buffy lief. Angel konnte nicht glauben wer da stand. Es war Buffy seine Buffy. „Buffy bin ich froh dich zu sehen... ich sag dir was las dich nie mit einen von denen ein, die..." Buffy hörte ihr gar nicht mehr zu. Auf ihrem Gesicht war ein Ausdruck des Schocks. Buffy versuchte etwas zu sagen aber aus ihrem Mund kam kein Wort. Hinter Angel tauchten auf einmal Willow, Xander, Cordelia und Oz auf. Sie redeten als auch sie realisierten wer da stand. „Buffy." Rief Willow voller Freude aus und lief auf sie zu. Kurz vor ihr blieb sie dann stehen und gab ihr eine Ohrfeige. Willow hatte mit solch einer Wucht zugeschlagen das selbst auf Buffys Wange ein roter Abdruck war. „Du lebst?" Fragte Xander und fing an zu lachen. „Weißt du eigentlich wie krank wir vor Sorge war? Und du amüsierst dich hier in einem Club." Xander schrie jetzt bei Buffy. Buffy konnte es nicht mehr ertragen. "Es... es tut mir leid." Eine Träne rollte ihre Wange runter. Dann schubste sie Lisa blitzschnell in Davids Arme lies die Cocktails fallen und rannte dann so schnell sie konnte aus dem Club...  
  
Buffy rannte so schnell sie konnte weg von dem Club. Angel und die Anderen folgten ihr für eine Weile aber selbst Angel hatte sie nach einer Weile verloren. Unschlüssig standen sie auf der Straße. Es dauerte eine Weile dann kam David an. Er musste Lisa noch los werden. „Was sollte das? Warum habt ihr Buffy so voll geschrieen? Woher kennt ihr sie überhaupt?" David schrie bei der Gruppe. „Wir sind alte Freunde von ihr. Und wer bist du? Etwa ihr Freund?" Fragte Xander. Es war offensichtlich das Cordelia schon wieder anfing zu sabern als sie diesen David betrachtete. „Nein... ich bin ein Freund aber wir sind nicht zusammen... soweit ich weiß ist ihre Vergangenheit nicht so schön für sie gewesen... also was wollt ihr von ihr? Wollt ihr ihr Vorwürfe machen? Dann könnt ihr gehen. Buffy ist ein guter Freund von mir und ich lasse nicht zu das ihr sie seelisch fertig macht." Damit drehte er sich um und wollte weg gehen. „Warte." Schrie Willow ihm hinterher und auch Angel reagierte. „Ich will nur mit ihr reden... wo kann ich sie finden?" David sah den Schmerz in den Augen des jungen Mannes und wusste das es ihm ernst war. „Ich denke sie wird zuhause auftauchen... die Frage ist nur wann." Damit schrieb er eine Adresse auf und gab sie dem Mann. „Ihr geht nicht alle hin... nur du (er deutete auf Angel) und vielleicht du (jetzt deutete er auf Willow)... ihr anderen lasst sie lieber erst mal in Ruhe." Damit drehte er sich um und ging weg...  
  
Buffy lief die Straßen entlang. Leute drehten sich bei dem Mädchen um. Tränen liefen ihre Wangen runter. Wie konnten sie so grausam sein? Sie wussten nichts. Sie verstanden wahrscheinlich nicht mal warum sie abgehauen war. Wie konnte sie ihnen in die Augen blicken mit der Schuld die sie trug? Sie machte sich selbst dafür verantwortlich das Angel seine Seele verloren hatte, das Jenny getötet wurde, ihre Freunde gequält und dafür Angel zur Hölle zu schicken... jeden Tag quälten sie die Erinnerungen... verstanden sie den nicht? Plötzlich blieb sie stehen... sie atmete schnell... sie hyperventilierte fast... sie musste sich erst mal gegen eine Wand lehnen...sie rutschte an ihr runter und versteckte ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen... nach etwa 5 Minuten machte sie sich wieder auf den Weg... sie musste jetzt mit jemanden reden... nur einer kannte die ganze Geschichte und war immer verständnisvoll... sie schaute auf die Uhr... sie würde jetzt bestimmt wieder zu Hause sein.... langsam lief sie wieder in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung... Sie und Denise waren eines Nachts nach Hause gelaufen als sie von einem Vampir angegriffen wurden... nur Denise schien überhaupt nicht erschreckt... zusammen hatten sie den Vamp schnell zu staub verarbeitet. Dann erzählten sie sich gegenseitig ihre Geschichten... Denise Eltern waren Halbdämonen gewesen, deswegen war sie stärker als normale Menschen, kurz nach ihrer Geburt sind ihre Eltern gestorben und sie wurde adoptiert. Sie beide sprachen seid langem zum ersten Mal über ihre Vergangenheit und weinten sich aus... jetzt war sie wieder auf den Weg zu ihrer Freundin... in der Hoffnung sie würde sie verstehen...  
  
Angel und Willow hatten nach einer langen Diskussion die anderen zurück gelassen und machten sich auf den Weg zu der Adresse die sie bekommen hatten. Lange herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen bis es Willow nicht mehr aushielt. „Was denkst du? Bist du auf Buffy sauer oder so?" Willow schaute hoch zu dem Vampir. Angel musste kurz lachen, aber es war ein trauriges lachen. „Ich denke nicht das ich das Recht habe auf sie sauer zu sein. Ich bin nur froh das sie lebt und ich denke sie sollte nicht verurteilt werden." Es dauerte eine Weile bis Willow antwortete. „Macht sie sich überhaupt keine Sorgen? Wie kann sie so einfach ab hauen und ihr leben einfach so aufgeben?"  
  
"Ich denke nicht das sie ihr Leben aufgegeben hat... oder es wollte... wahrscheinlich ist sie weg gelaufen weil ihr Leben auseinander brach.... dort ist die Adresse die er uns gegeben hat." Angel hob eine Augenbraue bei dem Haus. Es war eine Art alte italienische Villa. Angel und Willow hoben beide eine Augenbraue bei dem Haus. „Bist du sicher das wir hier richtig sind?... Ich meine sie hat nicht viel Geld mitgenommen als sie weg gerannt ist... ich hab eine kleine Wohnung erwartet... was ist hier los?" Angel schaute auf das Namensschild. „Johnson? Wieso steht da Johnson?" Willow klingelte einfach. „Vielleicht reiche Verwandte oder ... ein Ex Freund?" Sie mussten eine Weile warten bis ein Mann in Geschäftskleidung mit einem Handy in der Hand raus kam. „Entschuldigung die Lautsprechanlage ist kaputt. Was kann ich für sie tun?" Der Mann lächelte die beiden nett an. „Nun... wir suchen Buffy... Buffy Summers... man hat uns gesagt wir finden sie hier." Das Gesicht des Mannes wurde sofort ernst. „Sie ist nicht da." Angel und Willow tauchten einen Blick. „Wann kommt sie den wieder? Oder wo können wir sie finden?" Versuchte es Angel hoffentlich. „Heute kommt sie nicht mehr nach Hause. Sie ist bei einer Freundin. Auf Wiedersehen." Damit ließ er die Beiden ohne ein weiteres Kommentar stehen.  
  
„Denise... es tat so weh... sie alle zu sehen... vor allem Angel." Buffy und Denise saßen auf dem Bett von Denise bei ihr zu Hause. Buffy hatte bei ihren Eltern angerufen das sie bei ihr Schlafen würde. Buffy hatte ihren Kopf auf den Schoß ihrer Freundin gelegt und weinte bitterlich. „Ich meine... er ist wieder da... und er muss mich so hassen... wie die anderen auch.... ich weiß das es ein Fehler war... aber!" Denise hielt sie plötzlich an. „Bereust du es hier her zu kommen? Ich meine ich hätte es wahrscheinlich genauso gemacht. Stell dir nur mal vor du hättest keinen mehr der dich wirklich unterstützt und du müsstest damit fertig werden... jetzt hattest du Zeit um dein Leben wieder zu ordnen und in den Griff zu kriegen und du musst mit ihnen reden... sie haben eine Antwort verdient. Auch wenn sie blöd reagiert haben." Buffy lächelte ihre Freundin an. „Danke." Anschließend redeten sie noch eine Weile bis sie zu schlaf weg trieben...  
  
Nachdem Angel und Willow wieder bei Angels neuer Heimat angekommen waren hatten sie alle noch lange spekuliert wie das alles sein konnte. Bis Willow auf die Idee kam im Internet nachzugucken. Als ihnen aber schließlich einfiel das sie in Los Angeles waren und nicht in Sunnydale verschoben sie die Idee. Die Müdigkeit trieb sie langsam in ihre Zimmer um zu schlafen. Angel blieb nachdenklich alleine sitzen und starte die Wand vor ihm an. Er wollte am liebsten sofort los gehen und sie suchen bis er sie finden würde. In Sunnydale war das vielleicht nicht so schwer... aber in LA? Auch wenn er sie von einer kleinen Entfernung spüren konnte... hier war es unmöglich... er musste warten... außerdem würde die Sonne bald aufgehen... so beschloss er sich auch hinzulegen.  
  
Buffy und Denise liefen in Richtung Schule. „Und ich soll einfach so hingehen? So nach dem Motto: ‚Hey Leute, sorry das ich gestern weg gerannt bin aber ich muss unbedingt ein paar Sachen mit euch klären.?" Buffy schaute erwartungsvoll ihre Freundin an. „Ja zum Beispiel, das wäre ein Anfang." Denise grinste über das ganze Gesicht. „Wieso grinst du so doof? Deine gute Laune ist ja schrecklich." Denise blieb mit einem Ruck stehen und drehte ihre Freundin zu sich rum. „Du darfst dich nicht runter ziehen lassen. Wenn du willst kann ich zur Unterstützung ja mitkommen?" Und wie erwartet kriegte Denise die Reaktion von Buffy die sie sich gewünscht hatte. Buffy hatte ein großes Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht. „Du bist die Beste." Sie umarmte ihre Freundin ganz fest. „Dafür bist du mir aber ein Frühstück schuldig." Und in der nächsten Sekunde fand sich Buffy mit einem Lchen in einem Bistro wieder.  
  
Nach etwa 5 Minuten saßen sie an einem Tisch der mit Essen übersäht wurde. David setzte sich gerade zu den Mädchen hin. „Morgen" Sagte er mit einem Gähnen. „Buffy sag mal was waren das für Typen gestern?" Buffy sah gleich zerknirscht aus. „Sorry das ich dich gestern mit ihnen einfach so stehen gelassen habe. Ich konnte es einfach nicht mehr durchstehen. Freunde in Sunnydale. Ich bin doch damals abgehauen und jetzt wollen sie wissen was los ist... mir ein schlechtes Gewissen einreden... und was weiß ich." Antwortete Buffy mit einem Seufzer. „Ist schon OK. Ich hab ihnen gestern noch deine Adresse gegeben..." Buffy sah ihn bizarr an. „Du wusstest doch das ich wahrscheinlich zu Denise gehen würde und nicht nach Hause..." David antwortete nicht sofort aber hatte ein gemeines Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. „Ich dachte ich schick sie erst mal durch halb LA bevor du dch mit ihnen unterhalten musst. Sie sind etwas schroff... aber zwei scheinen ganz in Ordnung." Buffy lächelte traurig. „Ich weiß." Damit wanderten ihre Gedanken zu Angel in einen Tagtraum...  
  
„Angel... wach auf!" Willow klopfte auf seine Tür wie eine verrückte. Knurrend und vor sich rum brodelnd schleppte sich Angel aus seinem Bett und öffnete die Tür. „Was ist den los?" Angel stand vor ihr nur in einer Boxershorts und Willow wurde leicht rot und fing an zu stottern. „Nun... wir waren im Internet Cafe... und ... und da... da haben wir nach Buffy recherchiert." Als Angel merkte wie unangenehm die Situation für Willow war beendete er ihr Geschwafel. „Willow geh schon mal runter... ich komm gleich nach." Ohne ein weiteres Wort flog die Tür vor Willows Nase zu. Sie drehte sich wieder um und ging ins Foyer. Schon nach 3 Minuten kam Angel angezogen hastig die Treppe runter. „Und?" Fragte er nur. „Also wir haben unter Summers nicht viel gefunden. Eben nur das ihre Eltern geschieden sind... sie zweimal von der Schule geschmissen wurde und das sie wegen schwere Körperverletzung verdächtigt wurde..." Alle starten Willow mit einmal an. „Moment mal... Buffy wurde zweimal von einer Schule geschmissen? Und sie hatte eine Anklage am Hals?" Fragte Xander auf seine typische Art. „Ja nun... sie wurde auch in Sunnydale von der Schule geschmissen... als Snyder sie in der Bibliothek gefunden hat. So in etwa war es doch oder?... Es wird hier nicht genau beschrieben." Angel ließ leicht seinen Kopf sinken, seine Schuldgefühle plagten ihn. Er hatte Buffy abgelenkt als Drusilla in Richtung Bibliothek war, er wunderte sich eigentlich dass das so gut aus ging. „Aber dann hab ich unter Johnson geguckt. Das stand doch gestern auf dem Namensschild an dem Haus. Da geht es weiter mit Buffy. Man hat wohl versucht Buffy Summers und Buffy Johnson so gut wie möglich voneinander abzukoppeln. Buffy geht hier in LA wieder zur Schule. Normalerweise wäre es schwierig überhaupt wieder einen Schulplatz für Buffy mit ihrer Schulakte zu finden. Und ihre jetzige Schulakte ist total clean. Sie hat richtig gute Noten. Und nur gute Beurteilungen von den Lehrern. Anscheinend hat ihr Vater die Finger im Spiel." Alle im Raum starrten Willow nur skeptisch an. Und bedeuteten ihr das sie weiter erzählen soll. „Nun Johnson heißt wohl ihr Vater, daher der andere Nachname. Und die weiße Weste hat ihr Vater wohl leicht besorgt. Ihr Vater ist ein reicher und angesehener Geschäftsmann mit viel Einfluss hier in Los Angeles." Jetzt wurde Cordelia hellhörig. „Moment mal... ihr Vater ist reich und bekannt? Warum wusste ich das nicht?" Xander rollte seine Augen bei seiner Freundin. „Ich denke wir alle wussten das nicht. Oder?" Fragte Xander unsicher. Im Raum wurde nur mit dem Kopf geschüttelt. „Hallo" Klang es plötzlich aus der Richtung Tür und alle drehten sich mit einem Ruck etwas erschrocken um. Dort in der Tür stand... „Buffy." Kam es fast aus allen Mündern gleichzeitig. "Und wer ist das?" Xander zeigt auf die Person die neben ihr stand. „Das ist Denise.... sie geht in meine Klasse." Denise schwenkte einmal ihre Hand in einem Gruß. „Hallo." Cordelia trat vor. „Und was macht sie hier? Ich denke nicht das sie weiß worüber wir reden wollen!" Cordelia schaute abschätzend mit etwas neid zu den beiden Mädchen. „Ich musste mich mit der schrecklichen Seite des Lebens befassen da hast du noch in die Windeln geschissen." Sagte Denise in einem leicht bitteren Ton. Buffy nahm ihre Hand für Unterstützung. Nur war sie sich nicht sicher ob sie die Unterstützung anbot oder brauchte. „Hört zu... ich... es tut mir leid was passiert ist. Das ich einfach so abgehauen bin aber ich wusste einfach nicht was ich machen sollte." Buffy fand den Boden auf einmal viel interessanter als die Gesichter vor ihr. „Ehrlich glaub ich nicht das du so verzweifelt warst... so wirkte es zumindestens gestern nicht auf mich." Buffy schaute Xander in die Augen und kurz konnte er den Schmerz sehen. „Ja Xander... es ist echt leicht... es ist so einfach damit umzugehen das den Leuten die du liebst weh getan wird. Das sie wegen dir sterben. Nur weil man selber zu schwach ist. Es war echt nicht schwer damit umzugehen das meine Mutter mich raus geschmissen hat. Das ich aus der Schule geschmissen wurde. Ich kann zwar eine Menge Schmerz handhaben aber irgendwann hört es auf. Das ich Angel zur Hölle schicken musste war echt zu viel." Eine Träne rollte ihre Wange herunter und sie sah zum ersten Mal wirklich zu Angel. Sie akzeptierte zum ersten Mal wieder seine Gegenwart. Vorsichtig ging Angel zu ihr, er hob seine Hand zu ihrer Wange und wischte vorsichtig die Träne weg. Buffy warf sich in seine Arme und hielt ihn so fest sie konnte. Wäre Angel kein Vampir hätte er bestimmt mindestens eine gebrochene Rippe gehabt. „Es tut mir so leid. Bitte vergib mir." Sie sprach leise, nur Angel konnte sie zwischen den Tränen verstehen. „Es gibt nichts zu vergeben... doch du musst mir vergeben... das was ich dir angetan habe..." Buffy stoppte ihn. „Das warst nicht du Angel. Es war nicht deine Schuld." Still schauten sie sich in die Augen. Zögernd bewegten sich ihre Lippen immer näher aber bevor sie sich berührten zogen sie beide weg. Plädierend schauten sie sich kurz noch einmal in die Augen. Sie hatten jetzt einige Sachen zu klären. Außerdem durfte es nicht sein, wenn es je wieder passierte dann war Buffy sich nicht sicher das sie es überleben würde. Die Anderen starrten nur bei der Zuneigung zwischen den Beiden.  
  
Buffy lief jetzt unruhig durch den Raum und spielte mit einem Ring an ihrem Finger, den Claddagh Ring. Zögernd fing sie an zu erzählen. „Als ich nach LA kam bin ich nicht gleich zu meinem Vater gegangen, ich... ich wollte so wenig Kontakt wie möglich. Ich arbeitete in diesem Kaffee und wohnte in dieser kleinen dreckigen Wohnung im schlechten Teil der Stadt, das ging zwei oder drei Monate so bis mein Vater plötzlich auftauchte, ich weiß nicht wie er mich gefunden hat, aber es war mir eigentlich auch egal. Dann rief mein Dad Mum an und dann ging ich auch wieder zur Schule. Es... es ging alles so schnell... ich merkte wie schnell ich ein neues Leben hatte und ich war mir nicht mehr sicher ob ich überhaupt noch mal nach Sunnydale zurück wollte." Xander stand jetzt etwas wütend auf. „Du kommst nicht wieder zurück nach Sunnydale? Ist es das was du uns sagen willst? Was ist mit dem Höllenschlund? Ist dir das jetzt alles wieder egal wo du wieder beauty Queen spielen kannst?" Buffy starrte einen Moment ihren Freund an. „Wenn es das ist was du von mir denkst... Xander ich kann nicht zurück, die Schule würde mich gar nicht mehr annehmen, meine Eltern wären damit nicht einverstanden und wie ich gehört hab gibt es doch eine neue Jägerin in Sunnydale?" Buffy schaute zu jedem, sie wollte wissen ob das stimmte was sie von dem Vampir gehört hatte. Angel nickte ihr zu. „Und wahrscheinlich liegt es auch daran das ich angst habe. Die Realisierung das ich wahrscheinlich nicht mal 20 werde macht mir angst. Vielleicht nennt ihr mich egoistisch aber im Moment ist mir das egal. Ich will nur mein Leben wieder in den Griff kriegen. Es tut mir leid." Buffy setzte sich auf einen Stuhl der etwas weiter von den anderen entfernt stand. „Buffy wir vermissen dich, Giles auch, er ist ganz krank vor Sorge." Willow ging auf ihre Freundin zu. „Ohne dich ist es in Sunnydale nicht das selbe, du bist doch meine beste Freundin..." Willow stoppte als sie das Aussehen in den Augen ihres besten Freundes sah. Es tat ihr leid aber es war auch ein Ausdruck der Entschlossenheit da. Sie würde sich nicht überreden lassen wieder nach Sunnydale mitzukommen.  
  
„Sorry Will, ich ..." Buffy wurde von Denise gestoppt. „Buffy wir müssen wieder los, unsere Freistunde ist schon vorbei in 5 Minuten müssen wir wieder in der Schule sein." Buffy nickte und stand auf. „Sorry ich muss los..." Damit drehten sich Buffy und Denise und rannten so schnell sie konnten in Richtung Schule...  
  
Etwa gegen 22 Uhr...  
  
Buffy und Denise gingen gerade durch ein paar Gassen von LA als sie einen Schrei hörten. Sie wechselten einen Blick und rannten dann los. Dort war eine etwa 30 jährige Frau die von 5 Vampiren umkreist wurde. „Hey nehmt es doch mal mit jemanden auf der gleichstark ist und sucht euch nicht ein wehrloses Opfer." Alle Vampire lachten los als sie die beiden zierlichen Mädchen sahen und einer tritt vor wer wie der ‚Boss' schien. „Ach und du willst das sein?" Die Vampire hatten die Frau jetzt ganz vergessen, sie umkreisten jetzt die beiden Mädchen. Buffy gab der Frau ein Blick der ihr bedeutete das sie abhauen sollte und ohne zu zögern machte die das auch. Ohne Warnung holten Buffy und Denise aus und schlugen jeder einen Vampir. Danach landeten Schläge und Tritte und alles was von den Vampiren übrig blieb war staub. Plötzlich hörten sie Geräusche hinter sich und beide drehten sich blitzschnell um. Als sie sahen wer da stand entspannten sie sich, es war Angel. „Ich hab eine Frau schreien hören... aber ich bin wohl schon zu spät. Ich dachte du jagst nicht mehr?" Wandte sich Angel jetzt an Buffy. „Das hab ich nicht gesagt... ich hocke nur nicht mehr stundenlang in Friedhöfen rum." Denise zog sich langsam zurück. „Ich werde euch beide mal alleine lassen, du findest mich nachher im Club."  
  
„Ok... sollen wir noch mitkommen?" Darauf musste Denise lachen. „Nein braucht ihr nicht ich kann auf mich aufpassen und verlaufen werde ich mich auch nicht." Sagte sie leicht sarkastisch worauf Buffy ihr kurz die Zunge raus streckte. „Ciao." Damit winkte sie noch einmal und ging dann weg. Buffy und Angel starten ihr noch eine Weile hinterher obwohl sie schon lange um die nächste Ecke verschwunden war. „Sie scheint nett zu sein." Bemerkte Angel. „Ja sie ist die Beste, lass uns in einen Park gehen." Nach einer Ewigkeit der Ruhe sprach Buffy wieder weil sie die Ruhe nicht mehr aushielt. „Wie?" Fragte sie einfach nur und sie wusste das Angel verstand was sie meinte. „Ich weiß es nicht vor ein paar Wochen fand ich mich auf einmal wieder in dem stattlichen Wohnhaus." Zusammen setzten sie sich auf eine Parkbank und ohne zu zögern lehnte sich Buffy gegen Angel und er legte schützend einen Arm um sie. „Was soll ich machen?" Flüsterte Buffy leise. „Ich kann dir das nicht sagen aber du solltest das machen was du für richtig hältst nicht das was andere von dir erwarten." Zögernd nickte sie.  
  
„Danke.... bleibst du in LA?"  
  
„Ja ich denke schon, ich wollte eine Weile weg von Sunnydale, es trug nicht gerade angenehme Erinnerungen mit sich." Buffys Gesicht fiel bei seinen Wörtern und sie war kurz davor zu weinen. Aber sie unterdrückte die Tränen. „Ich weiß... es tut mir leid."  
  
"Ssshh... es brauch dir nicht leid tun, du hast das einzig Richtige gemacht." Und ohne weitere Worte küssten sie sich. Beide schlossen die Augen und geniesten einfach das Gefühl des Anderen. Sie hielten ihre Körper dicht bei einander und Buffy rutschte auf seinen Schoß. Schließlich musste sie sich von ihm lösen weil sie atmen musste. Schwer atmete sie ein und aus und schaute dabei in Angels Seelenvolle Augen, ein kleines Lächeln überquerte ihre Lippen. „Ich hätte nie gedacht das ich dich je wieder sehen würde. Mein Gefühl trieb mich nach LA und ich bin so froh das ich dich gefunden hab." Buffy bewegte ihre Lippen wieder näher zu Angel. „Ich auch." Sagte Buffy und küsste ihn dann wieder...  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


End file.
